Beat Drop
by StupidBro
Summary: Nick Duval is a rising star in show business and Jeff has his own band who is warming Nick's gig. This is the small one-shot about how they met, talked and fell


**Title: Beat Drop**

**Pairing: Niff (Nick/Jeff)**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Nick Duval is a rising start in show business and Jeff had his own band who is warming Nick's gig. This is the small one-shot about how they met, talked and fell (:**

**A/N: first of all! This Niff one-shot, is my birthday present to **_Emiily.23_**who is like totally awesome and really great friend (: She asked me to do that kind of fan fiction, which I haven't ever done but this has been really fun to do and I will bear this kind of fan fictions to my minds. To do a lot more like this in the future!**

**But to the story and have fun!**

* * *

"This", the blond haired male said and his head popped out from the bathroom, hands on his hair to but gel to them. "This is probably the most important thing what our band has ever done", he told and threw the gel back to his bag.

Jeff Sterling was the newest star in music and he was just getting famous. Sure he had done pretty much gigs with his beloved band, but today the man was frightened. He had promised to warm up, Nick Duval who was a famous and really loved hip-hop and rap singer, who was singing covers of someone other's songs but he had done few own too.

The blond haven't ever been afraid of screwing up, but now… If he screws this up it would be pretty big BANG to Nick's career.

Jeff walked out of the bathroom and pointed at the drummer, Finn Hudson, narrowing his eyes. "Do not screw up, okay? I won't be nice if you do that, even you are my best friends step-brother", he told and Finn held his hand up. "Dude! Why are you only saying that to me?!" the taller boy said and Jeff resisted urge to roll his eyes.

The blond walked to desk and his eyes traveled through the paper, which was their song list. He turned around to face Finn again. "You sure you remember this?" he asked sweetly and Finn groaned. "Why does everyone think I don't do the important stuff?"

"Because you are a kind of dump at that kind of stuff", the other voice came from the door. Finn and Jeff both turned to look towards the voice. "No offence, Finn-Finn", their guitarist, David said and sat down. "And yes, Kurt told me that you would like that name."

"I hate it", Finn told and the darker boy only shrugged, turning to look at Jeff who shook his head amused.

* * *

"I need to use restroom", Jeff told quickly and particularly ran to the bathroom. Finn looked at David, who shrugged, confused. The blond was never afraid of big audience. But like he had said, this was something really important and it got to went well.

The blond opened the bathroom door and walked to the sinks. He leaned to them and hung his head, breathing deeply. "You can do this, Jeff", he mumbled. "It is just a stupid audience."

Jeff closed his eyes tightly and inhaled.

The door opened and from corner of his eye, the blond saw a flash of brunet hair. Jeff opened his eyes and looked from the mirror's reflection at the brunet boy. His eye widened. "N-Nick Duval", he said stupidly and after that, he really wanted to hit himself.

"Yes", the brunet said and smiled the most charming smile what the blond male had ever seen. However, the brunet kept his eyes closed and he hung his head, breathing deep. Jeff swallowed and rubbed his own shoulder. He had to admit that he had away consider that Nick Duval was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen.

"Umm… Nervous?" Jeff asked and turned to look back at the mirror. Nick let out a chuckle. "You have no idea… This is not usual for me", he shrugged and rose his head. "I mean, I am usually really good to control my…", he stopped his sentence and was now looking at Jeff.

The blond shifted uncomfortably and frowned worriedly. "What?" he asked biting his lower lip. Did Nick felt uncomfortable, when Jeff was in same room, well bathroom as he was? Oh my God, if he said something really awkward or bad to him… Oh shit.

"Wow", Nick breathed. Jeff cocked his eyebrows and followed the singer's gaze, looking between himself. "What?" he asked again. Nick shook his head quickly and blushed… _blushed? _What even…

"Umm, sorry… I was just- distracted by… Uh", he mumbled and let out a nervous chuckle. "By you, to be honest."

"B-by me", Jeff repeated and soon a flush spread across his face. The blond spluttered and hid his face from the singer. Nick flushed almost as red as the blond did and turned away quickly. "I-I'm sorry", the brunet said sheepishly. "When I am nervous I am blurting out such a stupid things, even though they are true because look at you! I mean duh!"

Nick pointed at Jeff and his eye widened more, even it was impossible. "No! I mean, yeah- no! This… I am so sorry… Hello, I am Nicholas, actually Nick Duval and I am a total jerk and the most awkward person you have ever meet", the brunet sighed and offered a hand shake.

Jeff stared at the hand and let out the most adorable giggle what Nick had ever heard. "H-hi… I am Jeffrey, _actually_ Jeff Sterling and I am flattered", he told, flashing a bright smile which almost got Nick blind. The brunet beamed and cleared his throat.

"So _Jeffrey_", Nick started and leaned to sink, only missing it and almost fell on ground. He blushed sheepishly as Jeff tried to hide his laugh, putting a hand in front of his mouth. "Please ignore that…" the brunet mumbled and cleared his throat again. His sheepish expression wiped away and the flirtatious smile got its place.

"Can I ask, what the beauty like you, is doing at backstage?" Nick asked. Jeff cocked his eyebrow and crossed his arms, humming. "Well, Mr. Duval", the blond started. "I am afraid that I am in that band who is going to warm your show", he added, grinning at Nick's face. The brunet looked at him surprised and a kind of impressed.

"Really? Which are you? Drummer? Guitarist? No, no! Wait, back dancer!"

Jeff laughed out loud nervously. "Do I look like a back dancer?" he grinned and shook his head. "No, I am singer and bassist."

Nick whistled. "Nice", he said nodding. "Well, I guess I see you singing soon, right?"

* * *

Jeff grinned at Finn and David, while he took a sip from his water bottle. The blond turned back to cheering audience and put the bottle down, replacing its place with microphone. "You warming up yet?" he spoke to microphone and the audience cheered. Jeff grinned and brushed a little sweat from his forehead.

"Next cover song will be the last one and then you can enjoy the _real _show", he joked and turned to look at David and Finn, nodding. The blond took his bass of its stand.

Finn tapped his drumsticks together and counted, before the song started.

**I text a postcard, sent to you**

**Did it go through?**

**Sending all my love to you**

**You are the moonlight of my life very night**

**Giving all my love to you**, Jeff swayed in the music and played various notes with his bass, eyes closed. He empathized in the music, like he had always did.

**My beating heart belongs to you**

**I walked for miles 'til I found you**

**I'm here to honor you**

**If I lose everything in the fire**

**I'm sending all my love to you**

* * *

Nick took, maybe already his fourth water bottle and drank it empty. "I am so screwed", he breathed. The male felt light tap on his shoulder and turned around, seeing his manager standing there. "Jeffrey is singing the final song now", the manager told. "It's your turn soon."

"So screwed", the brunet breathed. "Wait… The final song… I haven't heard anything yet!"

Nick put the bottle down and ran behind the stage. The brunet pushed the curtains away a little to see the familiar blond male standing there and singing his final song.

**My beating heart belongs to you**

**I walked for miles 'til I found you**

**I'm here to honor you**

**If I lose everything in the fire**, Nick felt really disappointed when he didn't make it to hear Jeff's earlier songs. The blonde's voice is absolutely amazing and stunning. It was shame that Jeff was here only warming Nick's show… Really shame.

Jeff took a deep breath and grabbed the microphone with his both hands, pulling it closer and closed his eyes to sing the final sentence.

**Did I ever make it through?**

The audience blew into huge applauses and so did Nick in backstage. The brunet whistled and Jeff beamed brightly, bowing and blew kisses. "Enjoy your evening!" he called and the audience applauded again as the band walked off the stage.

* * *

"Dude! That was amazing!" Finn grinned and hugged Jeff from behind, hoisting his friend up a little. The blond yelped surprised, but let out a breathless laugh. Finn put Jeff back to ground and gave a high five to the singer.

Jeff gave another high five to David, who patted his back friendly. "We are going to do that again sometime", the darker boy breathed and the blond sniggered. "Totally."

"Jeff."

Jeff turned around and saw Nick standing there, looking slightly breathless. The brunet let out a surprised laugh and shook his head. "That was something… amazing", he told and the blond blushed a little, smiling gratefully. "Thanks, I guess", Jeff said and pointed the stage. "I think it's your turn now… Break a leg, Nicholas."

Nick laughed. "No way! Our show was here now! I think we should tell everyone to go home", he said seriously. Actually, Jeff didn't know if he was serious or if he joked. The blond rolled his eyes. "Get you voice to the stage, Nick", he told and turned the brunet around. "It's your turn now."

Nick looked at the clock and nodded, hiding his disappointment. It was nice to talk with Jeff. "Will you listen for a while?" the male asked, sounding hopefully. The blond looked at his two friends, who were already going to their room and bit his lower lip.

"Please?" Nick pleaded.

"Well… I guess I can", he said smiling.

* * *

"How is it going, New York City?!" Nick yelled as he ran to the stage, getting huge cheering for response. Nick nodded impressed and rose the microphone back to his lips. "Well, let's get this started so we can go home to sleep, ja?" he grinned and joked, the audience laughing with him.

**Look..**

**If you had..**

**One shot, or one opportunity**

**To seize everything you ever wanted..**

**In one moment**

**Would you capture it..**

**Or just let it slip?, **Nick kept a small silent, his back turned to the audience. Then he turned around, with the microphone and started to rap.

**His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy**

**There is vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti**

**He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready**

**To drops bombs, but he keeps on forgetting**

**What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud**

**He opens his mouth but the words won't come out**

**He's choking, how?**

**Everybody's joking now**

**The clocks run out, time's up, over - BLAOW!**

Jeff just stared at the brunet from the backstage. Never in his life, he had understand how the rappers could do that. Meaning like, singing so many words right after each other… so quickly. It was just amazing…

And Nick's rapping was amazing too! Well, he was The Nick Duval after all, but Jeff had never heard him sing in live. And it was amazing experience. Usually the people who are really good at CD are not as good when they sing on stage. In live.

**Snap back to reality, OHH- there goes gravity**

**OHH- there goes Rabbit, he choked**

**He's so mad, but he won't give up that easily nope, he won't have it**

**He knows, his whole back's to these ropes**

**It doesn't matter, he is dope he knows that, but he's broke**

**He's so sad that he knows when he goes back to this mobile home**

**That's when it's back to the lab again, yo, this whole rap shit**

**He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him**

**You better - lose yourself in the music, the moment**

**You own it, you better never let it go**

**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime**

Nick repeated the main chorus and after that, he kept a small pause before he started to rap again.

**Soul's escaping, through this hole that gaping**

**This world is mine for the taking**

**Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order**

**A normal life is boring; but superstardom's close to post-mortem,**

**It only grows harder**

**Homie grows hotter, he blows it's all over**

Jeff had lost himself in the brunet's singing so he didn't hear his name being called. "Jeff!"

The blond snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look behind himself, seeing Finn and David standing there. "What is it?" the blond asked, shaking his head. "We had to leave, our car is waiting", David said and the blonde's face fell a little.

Jeff turned to look at Nick again and his performance. He sighed. "Fine", he mumbled. "Let's go", he added and walked after his friends. The blond put his jacket on and took a note from his pocket, putting it, which he knew, was Nick's jacket's pocket.

**You better - lose yourself in the music, the moment**

**You own it, you better never let it go**

**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime**

**You better…**

**You can do anything you set your mind to, man**

* * *

Nick's gig ended at midnight. The brunet thanked the audience after his second encore, because fans can't get enough. He walked to backstage and took the towel which his manager offered him, after a huge hug. "You killed it, again."

Nick grinned broadly and thanked his manager. "Thanks, Puck", he told and looked around. A frown made its way to his face's features. The manager looked at the star concerted. "You okay, man?"

The brunet nodded, hazily. "Y-yeah… it's just", Nick started. He turned to look at Puck again. "Have you seen the blond guy, maybe with two other guys here?"

Puck blinked and huffed out a laugh. "I think you should define a little", he said and Nick rolled his eyes. "The guy who warmed me up? Jeffrey?"

"Oh! Him", Puck said and nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I saw him and his two buddies walking out of the arena", he told and noticed how the brunet's face fell. Nick sighed. "Well, I guess he was hurry…" he mumbled and walked to his stuff, taking his jacket and waved to stuff.

* * *

Back at Nick's hotel suite, the brunet collapsed on the couch tiredly. He sighed and got up, to lean his elbows while he ran his hand through his face. The day had been exhausting but same time amazing.

However, Nick felt really sad, because he didn't get Jeff's number and this was really pushing the brunet's mind down. He could swear that the blond male's number was as beautiful as he was. _Well that was stupid._

Nick sighed and turned to lay on his back, a small pout on his lips.

His phone went off and the groan escaped from his lips as he got up lazily. He just couldn't be at peace for a moment. The boy walked to his jacket, because of course he forgot his phone in its pocket.

Nick put his hand inside the pocket and took the phone off. But only did his phone got off the phone. Because same time there was a little note, which dropped from the pocket. The brunet blinked and totally forgot his phone. It was just Puck, _anyway_.

Nick kneeled down and took the note in his hands. Why he didn't remember putting a note in his pocket?

The brunet turned the note around and- he was so sure that his heart stopped breathing just for a while.

_Guess who? (:_

_Sorry that I have to ran out so fast, but because I am really nice guy_

_I think you would love to get another favorite number ;)_

_XXX-8802451_

"Oh. My. God", Nick said breathlessly and a broad smile spread to his lips. That Jeff… This was just absolutely brilliant.

Nick chuckled and got up from the ground, taking his phone. Immediately he dialed this given number on it and rose the phone to his ear. He waited.

"'_ello?" _was heard a tired voice. But definitely Jeff's voice. Nick grinned and sat back to his suite's couch. "Well, hello stranger", the brunet said with his best flirtatious voice. He heard a breathless giggle from the other side of the phone. _"Hello to you too… I see you found my note? Very nice of you, do you want the address where you can return it?"_

Nick grinned. "That would be great, but don't you think it's a little bit too late?"

"_Mmm… I guess you are right…" _Jeff mumbled and was definitely nuzzling his face to his pillow. _"Tomorrow? Star Bucks?"_

Nick nodded, but then he remembered that Jeff couldn't see that. "Yeah, that would be great", the brunet said and heard a muffled 'yeah'. There was a dreamy smile on Nick's face. Maybe this day had been completely awesome.

* * *

**A/N: That was it :) Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
